Big Hero 6: Save Me
by Open l l Door
Summary: Tadashi didn't die in the fire, but the incident caused a rift between the two Hamada brothers. Also, a masked man stole Hiro's microbots for a criminal act, but his plan is incomplete. The only way he can complete it is by kidnapping the very creator of the bots: Hiro. It's up to Tadashi and the rest of the team to save him. Slight deviations from the movie. Alive!Tadashi
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first BH6 fanfic so please be gentle! There are **spoilers** , so be warned. Also, I was inspired to write this after reading 'Big Hero 6: Fighting Destiny' by 'DuoXKouga'. It's an amazing fic and I recommend reading it! The fire scene is probably going to be similar but I tried my best to make that scene and the entire plot as different as possible. _

_Italicized words are their thoughts by the way._

 _Please review!_

* * *

"Wow, a LOT of sweet tech here today." Tadashi said in amazement as he helped Hiro push one of the many recycle bins towards the stage. "How ya feelin?" he asked his little brother, nudging his shoulder.

"You're talking to an ex-bot-fighter. It takes a lot more than this to rattle me." Hiro scoffed with a shrug, pushing his own bin of his invention. _Although there are a lot of amazing pieces here…_ He thought as he looked around the showcase room. Suddenly, all of Tadashi's friends from the "Nerd Lab" came up, each pushing a blue bin for Hiro while voicing their own thoughts out loud. Said fourteen year-old could hear them from behind him.

"Yup… He's nervous." That owner of that voice was Gogo.

"Ohh!" That concerned voice was Honey Lemon's.

"You have nothing to fear little fellow." Fred.

"He's so tense!" Honey again.

"No I'm not!" Hiro denied, although he was not feeling as confident anymore.

"Relax, Hiro. Your tech is AMAZING! Tell him Gogo!"

The speed junkie looked at him with a bored expression. "Stop whining, woman up."

"I'm fine!" Hiro assured, but he felt his brows furrow and smile falter at his own words.

This time, it was Wasabi who pitched in. "What do you need, little man? Deodorant, breathe mint… Fresh pair of underpants?" he asked with raised brows.

"Underpants? You need serious help." Gogo told her friend as she set down her blue recycle bin.

"Hey, I come prepared." Wasabi said proudly as he and the others all set down their own bins by back stage. Fred jumped onto the stage butt first and began to tell his strategy of "underwear recycling" to the gang, but Hiro didn't hear him over his own thoughts swarming his head.

 _Alright… this is it. My chance to go to this school… My ONE chance to really impress THE Robert Callaghan, who can be very easily be disappointed in my invention and shut me out from this beautiful place… Crap._ Hiro stressed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. He was snapped out of his daze when the female announcer called his name, cuing him to demonstrate his new technological advancement. "Guess I'm up." he said with a nervous smile. Although he was talking to the group, it was more like he was talking to himself.

"Okok photophoto!" Honey Lemon squealed as she gathered everyone up. She extended her arm out in front of her, phone in hand and ready for a selfie. "Everyone say 'Hiro'!"

"HIRO!" they all chorused.

 _ **SNAP!**_ In the picture, Hiro's obviously nervous face made him look like a deer in the headlights. A whirlwind of good lucks, commands not to mess up and loud shout of science passed through Hiro's ears as everyone but Tadashi and himself took the bins and went into position.

"Alright bro, this is it," Tadashi said with a smile, extending a fist for Hiro to hit with his own, but it never came. "Come on, don't leave me hanging…" Tadashi began to walk in front of Hiro with a grin on his face, but then it faded into a look of concern when he saw his little brother's face showed a look of dread. "What's going on?"

"…I really want to go here." Hiro replied. He was absolutely terrified. He spent so much time on this project, but what if it wasn't good enough? He had always been told he was a boy with a gifted brain. I mean, he graduated from high school at the age of thirteen for crying out loud! But this wasn't high school. This was San Fransokyo Institution of Technology, one of the best schools in the country for robotics. This was his chance to get into this haven. This was a chance to finally use his potential instead of using it on useless bot-fights, but that chance could easily be given to someone else, someone smarter than Hiro, and that's what he was afraid of. He was afraid of failing himself, the gang from the Nerd La- the lab, his Aunt Cass who was excitedly rooting or him in the crowd, and Tadashi. His older brother. His only remaining family member. The very person who had always believed in him the most.

"Hey," Tadashi put his large hand onto Hiro's small shoulder. "You got this." and with that, the older Hamada pushed the younger gently to toward the stage steps.

Hiro trudged up the stairs, his feet feeling like they were made of lead as he clutched the microphone like it was lifeline. Walking under the spot light, he swallowed when he spotted the three professors who were judging the inventions for the showcase in the front. In the center was Professor Callaghan. Hiro brought the mic to his mouth. It was now or never.

 _I'm blowing it. I can't stop stuttering. I'm acting like a complete idiot! They're bored, unimpressed… Disappointed._ Hiro panicked. His nervousness and doubt keeping him from speaking further about his microbot. His large brown eyes darted back and forth in the crowd until they spotted Tadashi, standing with Aunt Cass, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Tadashi looked Hiro in the eyes and mouthed one simple word: " _Breathe"_.

And Hiro did.

Tadashi smirked as he once again heard the crown around him gasp again in awe for Hiro's microbots. _Really, what was he nervous about?_ He thought just as he high-fived his little brother when he swung by upside down. _He's doing great._

As Aunt Cass and the others from the lab went ahead to the café to celebrate with a free dinner, Tadashi and Hiro wanted to go talk somewhere more privately. As they walked, they were stopped by a man in a suit holding a microphone with a news station logo on the handle. A cameraman followed suit.

"Hello and good evening! My name is Zachary Nalen and I'm representing San Fransokyo news. I wanted to know if I can interview you since your tech work was one of the ones that left the biggest impact on people." the suited man explained with a gleaming smile.

Hiro looked at Zachary and then looked back to Tadashi who just shrugged. "Sure." Hiro answered.

"Fantastic!" Zachary motioned the cameraman to come closer and a red light on the camera appeared, signaling that it was on. Facing the camera, Zachary brought the mic to his face. "I am here with the genius inventor of the groundbreaking microbots, Hiro Hamada!" he turned to the young boy. "I'm sure many people would like to know, myself included, on how did you come up with such an amazing idea?"

Hiro blinked. "Oh, um… well to tell you the truth, I got inspired from uh, bot fighting." Hiro's voice was barely audible. What did they expect? It was his first interview on live T.V. and he just mentioned bot fighting!

"Bot fighting? Isn't that illegal?"

"No, betting on them is."

"I see." the newsman said with a hint of amusement. It sounded as if Hiro had said that statement a thousand times. "So, how did you get every single microbot to follow your directions?"

"I programmed each bot with a software of my own design that allows the microbots to receive and follow the signal the neurotransmitter releases. Kind of like how a television set is programmed to only respond to the remote control it's paired with."

"Incredible! You're only fourteen and all of this detail and innovation came from bot fighting?"

"Y-yeah…" Hiro was embarrassed that his old bad habit kept appearing.

"Absolutely remarkable. Mr. Hiro Hamada, thank you for your time and congratulations on your scholarship to SFIT. Anything you would like to say before I leave?"

Hiro stood for a moment, thinking of something to say. Leaning closer to the microphone, he said "I would like to thank Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred for helping me even when I just met them. I want to thank my Aunt Cass for her endless support and for always taking care of me. And I want to thank my older brother Tadashi for helping me get my act together and for always believing in me, no matter what happened." he had to admit, it was sappy as hell, but he didn't regret saying everything. After all, it was all true.

The camera man panned over to Tadashi, who was standing on the sidelines looking at Hiro with a proud smile on his face. The camera turned back to Zachary. "That's all the time we have tonight! I'll see you tomorrow at the same time San Fransokyo. This is Zachary Nalen, signing off." the red light on the camera turned off and he turned to Hiro. "Thank you for the last minute interview! It was live, but it will also be on the news website along with an article on the showcase. Again, congratulations Mr. Hamada!" and with that the news team walked off.

"Well, that was interesting." Tadashi commented.

"That was nerve wracking. His breathe smelled like tuna and I had to try my best to keep a straight face!" Hiro said as he threw his hands up.

"Heh! Come one, at least more people will get to know about your idea."

"I guess… Come on, let's go before someone else tries to talk to us." and with that the two brothers continued their walk to a quieter location.

Tadashi and Hiro walked over to a small bridge, taking in the view of the main building on campus in the distance. "Welcome to nerd school, nerd." The older Hamada said with a smug tone.

Hiro laughed and shook his head. "Hey, I meant what I said before. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so, you know," Hiro looked up at Tadashi with a look of genuine gratitude. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

Tadashi smiled proudly back at him when the sound of the buzzing alarm and terrified screams polluted the once quiet air. Tadashi immediately snapped his head up and began to run back towards the noise with Hiro hot on his heels. They turned a corner and stopped, horrified by the scene in front of their eyes.

The exhibition hall was swamped with bright flames. Smoke billowed out of the top. Students, faculty members and attendees from the showcase swarmed away from the inferno, all screaming and all afraid. Tadashi stopped a woman who passed by. "Are you ok?" he could barely be heard above the chaos.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but Professor Callaghan is still in there!" she continued to run. Tadashi on the other hand ran the opposite way, going towards the scorching building. He stopped when he felt a sharp tug on his arm.

"Tadashi no!" Hiro cried out desperately. Tadashi looked at Hiro, and then back to the building.

"Callaghan's in there, someone has to help!" he turned away from Hiro who only pulled back harder.

"Don't! There's no point! His chances of surviving in a fire this intense are already low!" Hiro shouted, frantic to get Tadashi to stay. "You can't risk your life-"

 _ **SLAP!**_ Hiro landed on the ground with a thud. He brought up a hand to his left cheek and felt that it was already swelling and hot to the touch from the impact. He looked up at Tadashi with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"HIRO!" he flinched from the amount of anger in Tadashi's voice. "How could you be heartless enough to say something like that!? It doesn't matter how low his chances are, it's still a chance! There is someone in there who needs me more than you do, so stop being so selfish!" he didn't spare another glance at his fallen brother and began to run towards the building.

Hiro simply sat there as he watched his brother's retreating back, hurt from what Tadashi had said and from the slap. Tadashi was right. It was an awful and selfish thing to say. Hiro knew that. But didn't he deserve to be selfish? He didn't want any chances of losing another family member. His hands began to shake. Tadashi was almost at the steps. It looked like he was at the steps of a burning hell. _No!_ Hiro was going to lose the last of his family. He was going to lose his father figure, his role model, his best friend, his _brother._ "Tadashi…Brother…" he whimpered. His eyes widened. He began to shake uncontrollably, overcome with absolute panic and it was like Hiro was four all over again.

"NII-CHAN!"

Tadashi just reached the top of the steps when a blood curdling cry broke through his ears. He knew only one person who called him 'nii-chan', and that was his precious otouto. He looked back towards Hiro, and felt his heart break. His precious baby brother was on his knees with his hands fisting his unruly hair above his ears and was crying his throat out as fat tears were sliding down his cheeks. Tadashi felt his brotherly need to comfort and protect. "Hiro!" He took a step back down the stairs. "Hir-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Tadashi was launched down the rest of the stairs from the impact of the exploding building behind him. He put his hands out in front of him just as he hit the ground, the cement shredding the skin on his palms. He gritted his teeth as he got back on his feet. His hands hurt, his knees hurt and his pants were ripped from skidding on the ground when he landed. An annoying ringing sound was in his ears. He might have gotten a busted ear drum. He shook his head, forcing his vision to clear. When it did, he saw a lone figure still on the ground, crying. "Hiro!"

Tadashi ran to his brother, ignoring the sting on his knees. He just kept running he bent down when he finally reached Hiro. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked. Hiro just continued to cry. Since the palms were slightly bloody from the scrapes, Tadashi used the back of his hand to lift up Hiro's chin to get a better look at his face. Hiro's eyes were still closed at tears continued to fall. His mouth spilling out incoherent cries and snivels. What really caught Tadashi's eye was Hiro's left cheek. It was swollen. It was slightly red, but the center had begun to turn blue from a forming bruise. _Did a piece of debris hit his face? Did he fall?_ Tadashi wondered. His eyes widened. He remembered. Hehad slapped Hiro and said all those terrible things to him. He struck his own brother. He caused him to cry.

He wrapped his large arms around Hiro's scrawny shoulders. "I'm so sorry." he whispered into his messy black hair. The younger one just cried harder as he fisted Tadashi's shirt. Tadashi looked back at the building, or at least what was left of it.

The explosion caused the glass to propel out of their respective panes and ceiling had caved in, crushing anything and everything underneath it. Tadashi swallowed. He would have died along with Professor Callaghan if had gone into the building. The fire had already increased to large scale by the time he had gotten to the entrance and there was no way that neither he nor Professor Callaghan would have made it out before the massive explosion. Hiro was right to try and stop him. Tadashi gasped and looked back to the quivering boy in his arms again. Hiro was just doing what anyone would do for family. He was trying to stop Tadashi from basically committing a suicide act and Tadashi cruelly punished him for it…

His own eyes began to water. "What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2- Chasing You

Hello again everyone! I really appreciated all the reviews people sent me! Even though it's a small number compared to some other fanfics, it still made me extremely happy!

Anyway, here's chapter 2. There might be a bit of OOCness and probably a couple mistakes but I tried my best!

 **Chapter 2-Chasing You**

* * *

The fire department and paramedics arrived later to the scene. The rest of the flames were doused out and anyone who had been injured was treated. Tadashi received white bandages around his palms and they would heal in no time as long as he didn't do anything to cause the scratches to reopen all the way. Hiro received ice for his bruised cheek to reduce the swelling. They both remained silent when they were being attended to.

Hiro's mind and body were drained after his breakdown and Tadashi didn't know what to say. When Aunt Cass arrived after hearing about the fire on the news, she was in tears. She freaked out over their injuries of course. Tadashi had explained that he fell from the force of the explosion but when he was struggling on how to tell her how Hiro's face was bruised, Hiro interrupted and lied, saying someone who was running from the fire collided into his face with their shoulder. Tadashi grimaced. Hiro lied for him even when he didn't have to. His heart was crushed with guilt.

Three days had passed since then. Robert Callaghan's memorial service and funeral had been held on one of those days. It was strange burying an empty coffin since Callaghan's remains were never found from most likely being burned, but Tadashi was glad they still provided a proper burial for the man. He deserved it.

It was a new Monday and classes were restarting. Tadashi was currently stuffing his books and papers into his messenger bag by his bed. He could hear Hiro doing the same thing by his own side of the room. _I really need to talk to him properly._ He thought. Every time Tadashi tried to talk to Hiro, Hiro would come up with some excuse and leave. It was an expected reaction. Tadashi hated that he was the cause of that, and he was going to fix it.

"Hiro, I need to talk to you." He walked to Hiro's side of the room. Hiro stood there silently, not moving an inch. "I never should have hit you or yelled at you. I just wanted to try and save Professor Callaghan so bad that I was blinded from reason and-"

"Was it really that easy for you to leave me behind?"

Tadashi gaped at him. Was it? "Hiro," He reached a hand out to console his little brother, but he moved away.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I can't be late to classes considering how it's my first official day. I'll see you later." Hiro slung his backpack over his shoulder and left through the door without another word. Tadashi silently watched the door, half-expecting and hoping to see Hiro come in again. When he didn't, Tadashi walked to the window in the room that overlooked the street. He saw Hiro crossing the road with his head hung low.

Was it that easy for him to leave Hiro behind? Of course not. After their parents died ten years ago, Tadashi had vowed that he would always take care of Hiro and they would ever be separated and always stay together. Tadashi smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead. He was such a fool. He almost broke that promise. Hiro was so young when they died, so he couldn't really remember how much he had cried after their deaths. But Hiro was much older and smarter now. There was no doubt that if Tadashi died, Hiro would go through the tears and depression like he did before, except this time, he would actually _remember_ it. Tadashi grabbed his bag and tugged his hat down, casting a shadow over his eyes. He was going to fix this. He wasn't going to give up.

Hiro sighed as he walked closer to SFIT. He knew he was being unfair to Tadashi. He had tried apologizing for a while now, but Hiro kept giving him the cold shoulder. It wasn't fair for him to keep ignoring Tadashi. _But it wasn't fair for him to treat me like that either._ Hiro thought bitterly. He sighed again. He had to stop thinking like that. Tadashi would have never treated him like that under normal circumstances. There was a fire, people were scared and running in a panic, and the very person in the building was Robert Callaghan, Tadashi's favorite professor and mentor. Any sane person would freak out and not think clearly under those factors, and Tadashi was not an exception. Hiro stopped. Why was he voicing all of his concerns to himself instead of actually trying to talk to Tadashi? Instead, Hiro was running away like a coward. He continued to walk to the institute, this time with his head held high and with a look of determination. _I'm going to fix this._

~!~!~

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Hiro gathered his belongings and made a beeline for the door. _If I hurry, I can should be able to see him before second period has to start._ Hiro rounded the corner when he collided into something and fell straight on his butt. "Ouch" he muttered, rubbing his throbbing nose. He looked up past his bangs so see what he ran into.

"You ok Hiro?" Tadashi asked as he offered a hand.

"Yeah." He took the hand and was helped back onto his feet. "Thanks…" they both continued to stand, ignoring the other bustling students around them. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Really? That's great! Hiro, I-" The warning bell interrupted Tadashi, keeping him from saying anything else. He let out a silent scream of frustration in his head.

"How about after fifth period? I don't have any classes after that and you just have time in the lab so maybe we can talk more then?" Hiro meekly suggested. Tadashi smiled warmly. It made him happy that Hiro was the one trying to mend their bind, even when he didn't really have to.

"That sounds fine." he ruffled Hiro's hair. "Wanna meet up at courtyard outside the engineering building?" Hiro nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later then." And they both went their separate ways. As Hiro walked to his next class, he felt the top of his head where Tadashi's hand had been. It felt warm.

After what felt like eighty years, fifth period finally ended when the bell rang. When Hiro walked outside to thecourtyard, he saw Tadashi already sitting on a bench as he bounced his leg up and down, something he usually does when he's nervous. Hiro came up slowly and sat down on the bench next to him. They both enjoyed the warm breeze for a moment.

"Hiro," Tadashi said after some silence passed. "I'm so sorry." He looked at Hiro hard in the eyes. "I was such a dumbass… You're my baby brother, and it's my job to be there for you. I never should have said those thing and I especially shouldn't have hit you." Tadashi gritted his teeth at the word 'hit'. "I'm an idiot for thinking that someone else was more important than you. I'm never going to do anything stupid like that again."

"I know that, but I can't help but get pissed off. When I saw you running towards the fire, I freaked out." Hiro said quietly. "I never meant to say that Callaghan isn't worth saving, but what else was I supposed to say? 'Oh, it's ok, go ahead and burn to death, I'll be just fine'?! Every time I think about how you could have _died_ , I start shaking and I can't stop!" True enough, Tadashi started to see him shake. Hiro's eyes started to glisten. All of his pent up distress and fear were finally coming out and there was no stopping it.

Tadashi pulled Hiro into a hug and squeezed. Hiro's face was now wet with fresh tears and he hugged his big brother back. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I swear Hiro, I am never going to leave you, ever. I'm sorry…" He felt several tears escape his own eyes but he didn't care. He hid his face in Hiro's messy hair and kissed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry otouto, I'm so sorry." He whispered like a mantra.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Nii-chan." they continued to cry quietly. They both felt a weight lifted off their chests and felt much better now than they had for the past three days.

 ** _SNAP!_**

The two shot their heads up and looked from the source of the noise. Across from them, there were several trees and bushes. Hushed voices and rustling were heard.

"Honey, you left the shutter on! Secret agents never do something so sloppy!"

"Oops!"

"GAAH! There's sap coming from the tree! It's on my hands and it's so sti- OH MY GOD I THINK THERE'S A BUG ON MY NECK."

All of a sudden, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi all tumbled out from behind the trees. Gogo calmly walked out after them, popping her bubble gum.

"What are you guys doing?" Tadashi asked. Hiro quickly wiped away any tears that were left on his face.

"Weeeeell, I happened to overhear a conversation about two bickering brothers finally deciding to talk things out in the hallway," Honey Lemon started.

"And I suggested we sleuth it out to make sure all went well," Fred added.

"I was trying to stop them!" Wasabi cried out.

"I didn't have anything better to do." Gogo popped another bubble.

"Guys… just, why?" Tadashi sighed.

"We were worried about you two." Gogo answered. "We needed to know if you guys were going to be ok or not." Even though she said she came out of boredom, she had been worried about the well-being of her friends. The others nodded, all with looks of serious concern.

"Thanks guys, but I think we'll be ok now," Tadashi turned to Hiro. "Right?" Hiro gave a smile, showing the gap in his teeth.

"Right!" Tadashi ruffled his hair and smiled as well.

"Awwww!" Honey cooed. She brought up her phone. **_SNAP!_**

"So that noise before was you taking a picture?" Hiro asked.

"Yup! You guys were just too cute, cuddling each other like that! Especially you Hiro!" Honey Lemon replied happily. Hiro frowned, but it looked more like a childish pout and Honey just said 'aww' again. "Oh, we should go out tonight for dinner to celebrate!"

"Yeah! Let's go eat some good food!" Fred seconded. Wasabi and Gogo nodded in agreement.

"I'm ok with that. What about you Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro smiled again. "Sounds good."

"Great! We have to go back to the robotics lab until about 6:00, so we'll come by the café to pick you up."

"I want to come to lab too!"

"Nope. I know you have Professor Hyuuga and I also know he assigns a lot of homework for a history teacher."

"It won't take me that long to finish it."

"But it'll take you a long time to get started on it." Tadashi smirked. Everyone knew how much of a procrastinator Hiro was. The fourteen year-old frowned (pouted) again.

"Fine, but you're buying my food!"

"Deal. Now get home and start your homework." Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair one last time before he left. Tadashi continued to wave at Hiro's retreating back, a large goofy smile on his face. He turned to the others, and said "Come on guys, if we finish our projects quick enough we can go back to Hiro faster." and then he ran towards the direction of the robotics lab.

"I don't know what's more annoying: Tadashi being super depressed and gloomy or being so happy it would put Mary Poppins to shame." Gogo muttered.

"Yeah… I think I saw flowers shooting off the guy." Wasabi chuckled.

"I think it's cute!" Honey beamed.

"What else do you expect from a guy with a brother complex?" Fred asked. They all nodded and followed Tadashi to the lab, although he was already long gone. Everything was going to get better. It was a new start.

~!~!~

Hiro walked into the Lucky Cat Café and said hi to Aunt Cass as she tended to her customers. When he walked into the bedroom he and Tadashi shared, Mochi darted out and ran past his feet. "What the-!" Hiro tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow! Stupid cat…" he grumbled, rubbing his elbow. He was distracted from his bitterness when he heard beeping and something inflate from the other side of the room. He looked over and saw Baymax, now activated and trying to maneuver his way from Tadashi's side of the bedroom. After knocking over some books, the plushy robot waddled over to Hiro and waved his hand in a circular motion.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." he said in an automated voice.

"Baymax, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in the lab with Tadashi?"

"Tadashi transported me here in order to work on another project he had for class." Baymax blinked and walked closer to Hiro. "I also heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh I just fell. I'm fine" Hiro answered.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"A 0?"

"I will scan you for further injuries."

"What? No, don't scan me."

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable." _I need to tell Tadashi to program Baymax to be less pushy._ Hiro thought.

"My sensors indicate you have a slight contusion on your right elbow. I recommend avoiding any other possible damage to the affected area to prevent it from becoming any worse. I also sense that your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescents." Baymax raised a finger. "Diagnosis: Puberty."

"Whoa, what? No no no, let's just you back into your station, ok?" Hiro pushed Baymax towards his carrying case and proceeded to try and stuff him into the tiny space.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." The puffy robot stated. Hiro continued to push himself on top of his soft, white head. "Would you like me to further explain the side effects of puberty?"

"No thank you! Baymax, I am satisfied with my-HOLY CRAP!" Hiro cried out. Baymax's inflatable head popped out from being squeezed and catapulted Hiro into the air. He landed on the ground with another thud. He let out a frustrated puff of air into his bangs and glared at the underside of his bed. _Of course that would happen…Huh?_ Hiro heard a strange noise and saw slight movement coming from something underneath his bed. He reached over and grabbed his jacket and saw something moving around in the pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out a microbot from the night of the showcase. "What the… This doesn't make any sense."

"Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood."

"No," Hiro waved off the robot as he gripped the moving microbot in his hand. "It's supposed to be attracted to the other microbots, but the rest were destroyed in the fire." He placed it in an empty petri dish that was on his desk and watched it twitch in one direction. "It must be busted." Hiro left it as he tried to make more room on his messy desk to get started on his homework. Baymax waddled to the dish and picked it up. He started to rotate and watched the microbot move in the same set direction, much like a compass.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax informed Hiro.

"Oh yeah, why don't you go see where it goes?" Hiro said with a smirk.

"Will that stabilize your prepubescent mood swings?"

"Uh huh, sure." Hiro shuffled through more papers on his desk. _When did I leave so much crap on my desk?_ He snapped his head up when he heard the café bell ring from downstairs. He looked around and saw there was no giant inflatable marshmallow-bot in sight. "Baymax?" Hiro began to look around the room. "Where'd you go?"

 ** _SCREECH! HONK!_** Hiro dashed to window and smushed his face to the window. Outside in the middle of traffic was Tadashi's greatest work, following the little microbot. Hiro's eyes widened. "SHIT!" He dashed out of the room while grabbing his jacket and shoes and ran outside after telling Aunt Cass he was going for a light jog. Technically, he wasn't lying.

He must have looked like a mad man, dashing around street corners and bursting in front of cars as he tried to catch up to the healthcare robot. Hiro saw Baymax go down an alley and Hiro followed in a desperate pursuit.

Hiro finally saw Baymax stop in front of an old abandoned warehouse. "Baymax!" Hiro called out as he tried to catch his breathe. "Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

"I have found where your tiny robot wants to go."

Hiro let out a frustrated sigh and took the petri dish from Baymax's plush fingers "I told you, it's broken. It's not trying to g- huh?" Hiro looked at the microbot. It kept going towards the warehouse doors even when he turned the dish in different directions. Hiro walked closer to the double doors. "Locked." he grumbled when he eyed the giant lock and chain.

"There is a window." Baymax pointed to an open window above their heads. Hiro looked at it and then back to the microbot. It was still trying to go towards the warehouse. _I need answers._

~!~!~

Hiro looked around the dark interior of the warehouse. He left Baymax back at the window they came in through so he could reflate himself. Hiro followed the microbot's directions and turned a corner and stopped. He could see different machinery up ahead. He went back and brought broom as he walked closer. You have to be prepared, right? Looking through a vinyl sheet, there were robotic arms moving about. Hiro moved away from the sheet and towards a conveyor belt on a different side. There were microbots, the microbots that Hiro designed himself being dropped into a large barrel.

"What the hell," Hiro picked up a handful of bots from the barrel and looked at the other hundreds of barrels. "Someone's making more."

A large hand clamped down on Hiro's shoulder.

* * *

Whoops it's over. Sorry, I would have had the chapter up days ago but the reconciliation part was driving me crazy and to be honest, I'm still not 100% happy with it. Plz don't hate me too much. -.-

Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner since the plot's really about to take off. Thanks for reading and please review! They are most helpful indeed!


	3. Chapter 3-Stolen

YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL PEOPLE! Thanks for reading and for all the kind reviews! Please keep them coming!

*Also, this is a warning I didn't put in the summary because it exceeded the character count: **There will be violence, like A SERIOUS BEATING, well maybe not too serious, but there will be violence.** Not in this chapter, but in the future, hence the T rating.*

There's the usual grammar and spelling mistakes. I also don't own Big Hero 6. I wish I did but whateva.

Anyway, without further ado, I HAVE DELIVERED.

 **Chapter 3-Stolen**

!~

Hiro gasped and turned his head so quickly he could have gotten whiplash. "You gave me a HEART ATTAK!" He swatted Baymax's large white hand away from his shoulder.

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators," Baymax rubbed his hands together, a blue light coming from the palms. "Clear." He reached out towards the now panicking boy.

"No no no! It's just an expression!" Hiro had to remember to tell Tadashi to make Baymax less literal. Hiro's ears perked up when he heard the microbot clank around furiously inside the glass dish. He reached into his pocket and watched the bot twitch and push towards Hiro's body. He furrowed his brow. _Its reaction seems a lot stronger..._ Hiro's eyes widened. There were barrels and barrels of microbots very close by. Just as he realized that, the sound of metal pieces hitting and clinking each other could be heard behind him. Hiro turned around and to his horror, the microbots were connecting to each other, slowly rising higher and higher out of the barrels in a black mass.

"Oh no." Baymax droned.

"Run!" Hiro shouted as he ran. He stopped shortly and looked back. "Aw come on!" Baymax was waddling after him in a painfully slow rate.

"I am not fast." It was like Baymax's legs could only go fast enough where they could only go one squeak per hour.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Hiro exclaimed as he yanked Baymax's arm and made a mad dash away from the microbots. _Let's see, make him less pushy, less literal, and a little faster._ Hiro made a mental note to tell Tadashi these suggestions. They ran into the door. Hiro kicked it and watched it rattle, but it didn't open. "Kick it down!" he 'kindly' commanded the robot. Baymax tried, but it looked more like he tapped it with his stubby leg. Hiro let out a cry of frustration. He heard the microbots getting closer and looked back. Hiro narrowed his eyes at the bots. _Something's wrong._ He thought to himself. As they approached the duo, Hiro noticed that most of the microbots were in-cohesive. They would connect to other bots, but not perfectly. They weren't moving as smoothly as they should be either. There were bots in the front, however, that were the very picture of perfection. A strong bond, non-delayed movements. They were also more of a dark grayish color instead of black. _Those are the ones that I built for the showcase. Why are they here?_

"Go!" Hiro didn't have time to think about that now, he had to escape first. He pushed Baymax out of the way just as his microbots smashed into the front doors, the newly made microbots following a little time after. Hiro ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Baymax in tow. It was not an easy task. The harmless blob fell into a small hole, clunked his head on low pipes, and barely fit through a small passage. Baymax fell into an open vent on the ground. Hiro pushed him in all the way.

"Move it!" They two began to maneuver through the floor vents, the microbots following as quickly as they could. Hiro and Baymax opened another grate and started to run again until they were flung into the air and onto one of the aerial catwalks towards the ceiling. Hiro looked around for another way out, but stopped when he saw the man who was controlling the bots. He was wearing a long black trench coat and knee high black boots, but his face was hidden by a white mask. Red lines were designed on the mask, making it look angry. It made him look like one of those demons Hiro read about in books when he was younger. _He looks like a_ _Yokai…_ Piercing yellow eyes stared back at Hiro. He shivered and turned away. He saw a chance of escape. "Quick, the window!"

He hauled Baymax down the walkway and pushed the robot through, but his large, white rear-end couldn't fit. Hiro looked back. The masked man walked closer with the microbots. Even though the microbots were imperfect, the ones Hiro built would be enough to capture him and Baymax. With all the strength his thin arms could muster, Hiro pushed Baymax's bottom as hard as he could to get through the window. Suddenly, Hiro fell forward and was hanging outside the warehouse window, Baymax's foot as his only link between air and ground. He looked down with panicked eyes. It was a three-story drop. If he landed wrong, the impact could kill him, but he somehow survived, he would be too injured to escape the man in the mask. "BAYMAX!" he yelled.

"Hiro?" Baymax questioned. The robot blinked his eyes as the microbots came upon them. He raised his hands in front of his face for protection. The bots pushed Baymax out of the window all the way, sending the duo into a free fall towards solid concrete. Hiro shut his eyes. He felt two squishy arms wrap around his small frame and felt Baymax on his back. They hit the ground, but Baymax took the damage. Hiro bounced off Baymax and landed on the ground on his butt for the nth time today, but he was completely unharmed. Hiro shook out of his stupor and picked Baymax off the ground.

"We gotta go!" he shouted. He ran away with Baymax as fast as he could. He felt the cold yellow eyes watch him as he fled.

!~

Hiro creaked the front door of the apartment open. After trying to file a police report failed and with Baymax's battery running low, Hiro was forced to make a mad dash home. He slowly crept into the apartment, a loopy robot following him inside. _I hope Tadashi's still at the lab!_ Hiro prayed. After some trial and error, the two went up the stairs but stopped at the top when Hiro saw Aunt Cass in the kitchen.

"Oh, Hiro!" she chirped happily. "I was wondering when you were going to be back! How was your run?"

"Oh, it was a reeeal workout…" Hiro groaned out. Again, technically, he wasn't lying. He ran through streets chasing Baymax, both of them were chased by a crazy man who was using Hiro's microbots, and he had to run home before Tadashi did and found out his greatest project and little brother were missing. "So, what's going on?" he asked as he tried sneaking the drunk healthcare robot behind Aunt Cass's back.

"Tadashi called earlier and said he and all his friends are coming over. I heard that they're celebrating two boys becoming friends again!" she answered in a sing-song voice. It didn't take a genius to notice the tension between the two brothers after the fire. She was able to feel it in the air. She was relieved when she got the phone call from Tadashi telling her they were going to celebrate their reconciliation.

"Oh that's great!" Hiro said with a slight nervous tone. He had to get Baymax upstairs and charged NOW. Tadashi could come back home any minute. Hiro gently dragged the white robot towards the set of stairs that led to the bedrooms.

"WhhhEeeEEeeeEe!" Baymax yelled.

"Would you be quiet!?" Hiro scream-whispered at the robot, hiding him again.

"Yeah! Wheeee! Party!" Aunt Cass cheered as she bustled around in the kitchen. "I'm making my special wings for tonight, so get ready to have your face melted!" she had her back turned again, it was now or never! Hiro ran up the stairs, shoved Baymax inside his bedroom, and ran back down in time to see Aunt Cass turn back around.

"I can't wait! I'm just gonna go up and finish up any work I have left so I can actually enjoy myself tonight." He smiled nervously. He went rigid when a loud thump was heard from above.

"What was that?" Aunt Cass questioned.

"M-Mochi!" he answered a little too quickly. "That darned cat, hahaha…" Hiro felt the very cat rub affectionately against his legs. Without a second thought, Hiro grabbed the poor animal and flung him up the stairs, giving a silent apology. Aunt Cass began walking up to him. Hiro was nervous until he was pulled into a tight hug and felt a gentle hand smooth out his unruly hair.

"I'm just glad you and Tadashi are speaking to each other again." she said gently. This made Hiro feel guilty. While he was being upset with his older brother, what about poor Aunt Cass? Hiro didn't really talk to her either. She must have been worried sick about the both of them, and yet, Hiro hadn't done anything to let her know that they were really ok. Hiro hugged her back.

"Sorry for making you worry." he said quietly. He felt her arms tighten around him and heard a gentle laugh.

"Don't worry, I knew you guys would work it out. Although I DID do a lot of stress eating because of you two!" Hiro laughed at that. She broke away and gave a light peck on his forehead. "Now go finish that homework, little college man!" she went to go finish dinner preparations. Hiro stood there for a bit with a smile before he bolted up the stairs again.

He walked into the room to see Baymax sitting on the ground while petting the house cat, calling him a 'hairy baby'. Mochi took one look at Hiro and darted out of the room, no doubt still peeved about the whole throwing thing. "Come on, let's get you in your charger." Hiro said as he helped the drunk robot get up.

"I'm gooooood at healthcare." Baymax rambled as he tried to get into his red case. When he finally managed to get both of his feet in, a battery icon lit up and Baymax slowly started to re-inflate. Hiro walked over to his bed and flopped on it. He let out an exhausted sigh. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out the microbot and stared at it hard.

"This doesn't make any sense…" he muttered. "Why does he have my microbots? Who is he?" Thousands of unanswered questions stormed the young genius's mind. He dragged a hand over his face and let out another frustrated sigh.

"My scanners indicate that you are becoming quite stressed." Baymax informed him, now charged and more alert.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Hiro sat up and saw Baymax by the computer, images flashing on it and on Baymax's chest. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I am downloading a database on how to relieve stress." the robot lifted his hand off the computer and turned back to Hiro. "Database downloaded. Treatments include meditation or reaching out to friends and loved ones for help. I am contacting them now…"

"No no no you don't need to do that." Hiro said as he sprung up from the bed, trying to stop Baymax.

"But they can try to help you in your time of need."

"No, really. It's fine. Besides, I'm probably not the only one who needs help to de-stress. I'm sure everyone else still needs to calm down and relax after the whole incident with the fire." Hiro patted Baymax's plush white arm. "Thanks Baymax." he added.

"I understand. I am sorry about the fire."

Hiro smiled. "It's ok, it was an accident." the smile on his face slowly faded. Hiro darted his eyes back to his bed and looked at the lone microbot. He picked it up. "Unless… Unless it wasn't! At the showcase, that masked man stole my microbots and started the fire to cover his tracks!" Hiro was baffled. "He's responsible for killing Professor Callaghan…" his eyes darkened and ground his teeth together. "He almost killed Tadashi… That bastard!"

"Hey!" a voice called out. It wasn't Baymax's robotic one. This one sounded upset and reprimanding. "What did I say about language?"

"Hello, Tadashi." Baymax greeted. The older Hamada lumbered in the room all the way, dumping his messenger bag on the floor.

"Hey Baymax." he answered. He turned back to Hiro. "So, what made you so upset Mr. Potty-Mouth?" he teased. Hiro stared back and snapped out of his surprise.

"I-I was just annoyed at how much work Professor Hyuuga on Minamoto. He's way too obsessed with the guy." Hiro smoothly lied.

"I told you he gives a lot." Tadashi said shaking his head with a knowing grin. He looked back at Baymax. "And why are you out of your case?"

"I was helping Hiro with his stress problem."

"Stress?"

"Yes." Baymax answered his creator. "It especially spiked after the incident with…" Baymax looked over Tadashi's shoulder and saw Hiro frantically shaking his head, begging the healthcare robot to keep silent. "-with him falling on the ground earlier today and it proceeded to increase throughout the rest of the evening." Baymax finished. It was basically true. Hiro was annoyed and stress out with falling during that time and his stress _did_ increase, he just didn't give all of the details.

"Ha!" Tadashi laughed. "You can create amazing robotics but you still can't use your feet right!" he ruffled his little brothers hair.

"I can too! It was Mochi's fault!" Hiro snapped as he swatted away his brother's hand.

"Yeah yeah… Anyway, everyone else is downstairs. They brought drinks and dessert, so pack up Baymax and come down, alright?"

"Meh." Hiroresponded. Tadashi ruffled his hair again until Hiro swatted him away again. Once he heard Tadashi's steps go down the stairs, Hiro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _That was waaaay too close._ "Thanks Baymax." he said to the robotic marshmallow.

"You are welcome. But may I ask why you asked me to keep that information a secret?"

"Well, let's just say it would keep him from being overly stressed." Hiro answered.

"I understand. I will respect the wishes of my patient."

"Thanks. Baymax, I am satisfied with my care." The healthcare companion waddled back to his red case and collapsed back inside. Hiro sighed yet again and opened his hand, the microbot sitting in his palm _._ He longer he stared at it, the angrier he got. He clenched the bot in a fist, his knuckles turning white.

!~

Everyone was laughing at Wasabi, who was chugging a glass of milk to relieve the fire on his tongue. "I did warn you that my wings were going to melt your face off!" Aunt Cass told the poor man, handing him another glass of milk.

"I thought it was just an exaggeration." Wasabi answered as he panted from the intense spice.

"You're such a wuss." Gogo deadpanned. She was already eating another helping of wings, completely undeterred from the spice.

"Well excuuuuse me for having a normal tongue!" he exclaimed.

"They are a little spicy." Honey Lemon supported Wasabi.

"Hey, if I eat enough wings do you think I'll actually be able to breathe fire?! I mean, if you think about it, it could actually-" everyone had already tuned out Fred and let him fantasize.

"Are they usually like this?" Hiro asked Tadashi.

"Pretty much. Better get used to it." he answered with a chuckle.

Aunt Cass watched the whole thing with a smile. Hiro was never one to make a lot of friends. When he was younger, he was often bullied because of his advanced intellect. This caused him to shut people out and to be a little less trusting. Now not only did he have Tadashi, but Hiro had Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred to look after him and accept him. It made her feel so relieved. She brought up a camera and took a picture of the gathering. She wanted to remember this.

"Oh, Aunt Cass!" Honey Lemon called out. (Aunt Cass asked all the others to call her that). "I have the cuuuutest pictures of Hiro and Tadashi from earlier!" she squealed.

"Oh show me!"

"Honey please don't!" Tadashi and Hiro both said at the same time but to no avail. They heard Aunt Cass scream in delight. The two brothers sighed.

"Awwww look at your faces! You two are just so precious!" she went over to where the two of them were sitting and engulfed them in a large hug. Honey Lemon took a picture of the sweet moment and Gogo just smirked at the look of misery on the boys' faces.

"Hey how about we eat that dessert now?" Hiro asked. He needed to get out of Aunt Cass's death grip.

"Oooh, that sounds good!" she released them and went to get the sweets.

"Thought I was going to suffocate to death." Tadashi said with a relieved look on his face. Hiro laughed. When Aunt Cass came back with a cake and some ice-cream, everyone immediately dived in. Wasabi was desperate to cool down his still aching tongue. As everyone ate and joked around, Hiro glanced back to Tadashi. _That 'Yokai' was after_ _MY_ _microbots._ _I need to fix this._ After all, brothers have to protect each other, right?

!~

The following morning, the whole gang met at the café to eat breakfast before going to campus. Tadashi and Hiro went on Tadashi's moped while everyone else clambered into Wasabi's van. After arriving in the institute's parking lot and a short lecture on paying attention to the lectures, Hiro went to his classes. Of course he wasn't really paying attention, despite what he was told by his older brother. Hiro was sitting in the back of each class, scribbling away in his notebook. He already knew the class material anyway, so no harm done. He needed to draw out a design for something much more important. He was excited to go to the robotics lab later though. He liked being able to watch everyone in the lab work. He watched Gogo speed around on her bike, but she was always throwing the wheels in the recycle bin that was already piled high with the other rejected wheels. He had fun chucking random objects through the plasma lasers that Wasabi was constantly perfecting. (Although Hiro did NOT like having to clean up afterwards). He was intrigued with the different chemical reactions Honey Lemon created with her chemicals. They would either solidify, melt, or burst into flames. It was pretty cool! He even enjoyed hearing Fred's different 'science' project ideas. Most of them having to do with turning into a fire-breathing lizard. Hiro enjoyed coming to the lab. It made him feel happy and seeing all of his friends' different personalities made him want to do something. He opened his notebook and started designing again, four new designs to be exact.

Hiro walked into Tadashi's private lab room and saw him tinkering away on something that looked like some sort of a slip-on suit. "What's the suit for?" he asked.

"Hopefully, the suits going to be able to withstand intense temperatures from -80 to 260 degrees Celsius." Tadashi answered. "That way, whether a person is trapped in icy water or in… a burning building, the people rescuing them will be safe from harm." Hiro caught the hesitation when Tadashi mentioned a burning building. Even if the two of them made up, that didn't cover up how the felt about the fire. They were both trying to forget, about everything that happened that day.

"That's cool. Helping even more people huh, Mother Theresa?" Hiro said in a mocking tone. Don't get him wrong, he did think it would be an amazing piece of work once it was finished and working. He just wanted to help lighten the mood.

"Yeah. I mean, who's going to help you when you trip over your own feet again and you end up landing in a frozen lake?" Tadashi said with a fake horrified face.

"That's not going to happen!"

"I don't know… You're a magnet for trouble and you can barely walk in a straight line…"

"Shut up!" Hiro tried to smack his big brother. Tadashi simply used his longer arms the grab Hiro's forehead and keep him at arm's length. Hiro kept trying to hit him, but his hands kept grabbing air. Tadashi suddenly removed his hand, causing Hiro trip forward. Tadashi grabbed his little brother and proceeded to put him into a headlock and give his head a 'loving' noogie. "You're gonna make me lose brain cells!" Hiro cried out.

"Eh, I'm pretty sure you can afford to lose a few of them, knucklehead!" Tadashi teased. After a couple more rubs, Tadashi finally released his now panting otouto. Hiro frowned, but it was more of a pout. Tadashi engulfed him into a hug and squeezed him.

"What?" Hiro questioned.

"Just felt like hugging you." Tadashi answered. He placed his chin on top of Hiro's head. "I'm glad that you're here." Hiro lowered his eyes and hugged him back.

"Yeah… me too." Hiro swallowed. Tadashi almost died because someone stole HIS microbots. He squeezed Tadashi tighter. _I'll protect you this time, Nii-chan._

!~

Hiro went home before the others again. Tadashi told him he was going to have to stay overnight to make sure the suit's chemical fibers set correctly. This just worked out better in Hiro's favor. After dropping off his backpack in his room, Hiro grabbed Baymax's case and snuck out behind Aunt Cass, who was watching a late night action movie with Mochi. Hiro walked into the garage and muttered 'ow', summoning the healthcare companion.

"Hello again, Hiro." said with his signature circular wave. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Baymax, I know a good way to help de de-stress, but I'm going to need to give you some upgrades."

!~

"UUUUUUUUGH~" Tadashi groaned out as he lay sprawled across the couch in the lab. Saying he was tired didn't even cover a quarter of what he was feeling. Honey Lemon came by and handed him a cup of coffee. He gave a 'thanks' and sat up, carefully sipping the hot drink. All the others were staying late to keep up with their projects with the acceptation of Fred, who was just staying the night. They were currently taking a breather. _Maybe if I just close my eyes for a little bit…_

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_ _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

Tadashi nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the tri-tone coming from his cell phone. It was a tone he was all too familiar with and he was hoping he would never hear it again. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he unlocked the screen and pulled open a map of the city. A small red dot was seen far out around the outskirts, headed towards the docks. _WHAT THE ACTUAL-_ He didn't even bother to finish his thought. He sprung up from the couch with newfound energy and grabbed the keys to his moped, startling the others.

"Whoa, where are you going off to in such a hurry?" Gogo asked.

"Tadashi, what's wrong?" Wasabi placed a hand on Tadashi's shoulder and turned him around. Wasabi looked at the distress written all over Tadashi's face. It was the same look that he had when it usually had to do with a certain little brother getting into trouble. He let out a sigh. _Here we go again…_ "Let's take my van, it'll be faster."

!~

Hiro dragged the newly armored Baymax behind a large, metal cargo box. He peeked around the edge and looked towards the boardwalk. There, using the microbots, was the masked man from the warehouse. He was lifting something up from the ocean. Hiro narrowed his eyes. It looked like some sort of piece of machinery, with a symbol of a bird on it. He turned back to Baymax. "Alright Baymax, time to show him what we got!" A bright light suddenly shined on the two. Hiro brought his hands to shield his eyes from the harsh light. Squinting and peeking between his fingers, he could make out headlights and several people.

"HIRO HAMADA," that voice sounded familiar. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE THIS LATE AT NIGHT?!"

"Oh, heeeey Tadashi." Hiro replied nervously. The bright car lights were shut off and Hiro was able to see Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and a VERY angry Tadashi standing by Wasabi's van. "What're you guys doing here?"

"What are we doing here? What are YOU doing here?!" Tadashi shouted as we walked closer. Hiro could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it can be at night?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, I'm fine!"

"Why is Baymax wearing carbon-fiber underwear?" Gogo interrupted. Tadashi was so focused on Hiro, he didn't even notice his project. When he did, he was horrified.

"What did you do to his huggable design?" he exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Hiro shushed them. "Look, I'll explain later, but you guys need to go, NOW." he whispered with urgency.

"Oh no, you are coming back with us and explaining what you were thinking." Tadashi snapped. Both of the brothers were glaring each other down. Gogo face palmed while Honey and Wasabi shifted nervously, unsure what to do. Fred on the other hand decided to try and calm them down.

"Ok guys, I know tensions are high, but let's calm down and try this again, shall we? I'll go first." he cleared his throat. "Hello, my name is Fred and it has been thirty days since my last- HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON!" he shouted. They all looked up and saw one of the cargo boxes being lifted up by the black microbots, the masked Yokai standing on a pillar of the bots. They all stood frozen where they were. "Am I the only one seeing this?" Fred asked the others. Honey Lemon snapped a quick picture, the flash from her phone angering the man in the kabuki mask. The cargo box was thrown down, ready to crush everyone.

"HIRO!" Tadashi grabbed his brother and tried to shield him.

Fred dropped to the ground, Honey Lemon shielded her face, and Gogo go ready for impact.

"AHHHHHHOHMYGOSHOHNOOOO!" Wasabi shrieked as he shut his eyes. When they weren't crushed, they all opened their eyes and saw that Baymax held the metal box away from them, saving all of them from a premature death.

"GO!" Hiro yelled as he wiggled out of Tadashi's protective cocoon. He was pulled back and dragged back to the car by Gogo. "W-wait, what are you doing?!"

"Saving your life!" she snapped. She pushed him into the back seat of the van and into Tadashi's lap. Honey and Fred were also in the back while Gogo took shotgun and Wasabi at the wheel.

"Baymax can handle that guy!" Hiro tried to reason. They heard a loud smack echoing in the night, and watched as a large robot begin to sail through the air and towards the van. Everyone ducked their heads as Baymax's butt came in through the roof of the car, jamming him in place above them.

"Oh no." Baymax murmured. Everyone else's attention went back towards the front windshield where they saw the masked man rise on the microbots. He brought up his arms and slowly, a colossal wave of black microbots came up behind him.

"Ok good bye!" Wasabi shouted as he slammed on the gas and sped away in reverse.

"Hiro. Explanation, NOW." Gogo commanded.

"He stole my microbots, he started the fire! I don't know who he is!" he answered in a hurry.

"So you thought the best idea was to chase after him yourself?" Tadashi yelled. "What were you thinking you knucklehead!?"

"Look, I just-" Hiro's eyes widened when he saw the microbots about to collide with the car. "Baymax, palm heel strike!" Baymax thrust his armored hand out and hit the bots back before they could hit the van. The vehicle spun around before Wasabi righted it and sped away.

"You taught him KARATE?!" Tadashi cried out in disbelief. "He's a HEALTHCARE robot Hiro! Why were you doing this?" he demanded.

"It's my microbots that he stole so it should be MY responsibility to stop him!"

"That's not realistic reasoning! Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt! You almost died in the fire because THAT man was stealing MY invention, and I'm not going to let you almost die because of him again!" Hiro shouted back.

"Seriously? It's not your job to protect me! You're only fourteen, I need to protect you!"

"Just because you're older doesn't mean I can't try to protect you-"

"WOULD YOU BRO-CONS SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Gogo barked at them. "Hard left!" she directed Wasabi. The car rocked to the side and sped on.

"A real super villain… Scary, but how cool!" Fred exclaimed as he looked back. Hiro looked back using the rear view mirror. The man in the mask had more microbots that before, and they were a little more cohesive with each other, but they were still imperfect. Several of them kept falling apart while others still held onto each other. That didn't mean they couldn't catch up to the van. Suddenly, the van skidded to a stop. Tadashi tightened his grip around Hiro to keep him from flying forward.

"Why are we stopped?" Gogo asked Wasabi.

"The lights red!" he answered as if he did see anything wrong with that fact. Gogo did.

"There are no red lights in a car chase!" she shouted. The light turned green and Wasabi floored it.

"Why's he trying to kill us?" Wasabi questioned out loud. He stuck his head out the window. "Um, Why're you trying to kill us?" He asked the masked man nervously.

"It's classic villainess, we've seen too much!" Fred answered.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know if he's trying to kill us…" Honey Lemon said, trying to calm everyone down.

"CAR!" Tadashi shouted. Wasabi turned the steering wheel hard, narrowly missing the silver car that was flung their way.

"He's trying to kill us!" Honey concluded, although it was already pretty obvious.

"Did you just put your blinker on?" Gogo asked the current driver in disbelief.

"You have to indicate your turn, it's the LAW!" Hiro saw something in Gogo snap. She gnashed her teeth together one last time before she took out her bubble gum.

"That's. IT." She slammed her pink gum onto the dash board and shoved herself in front of Wasabi, taking the wheel into her own hands.

"Oh boy." Tadashi grumbled as he held onto Hiro even more tightly. Gogo put the car into third gear and hit the gas pedal until it couldn't go down any lower. The car went forward with unknown speed and away from the evil man tailing them. He reappeared in front of them, but Gog easily maneuvered down a narrow street. She ignored Wasabi's shouts of obvious distress and her whipping hair as she sped down the road. Ahead of them, 'Yokai' was waiting, a large wave of microbots ready. Gogo tugged the emergency brake while at the same time hitting the gas yet again and jerking the wheel to the right. The van went up the microbots like a ramp and flew onto a higher street before zooming off again at high speed.

"Stop the car," Hiro called out as he clambered to the open front seat, despite Tadashi's protests. "Baymax and I can take this guy-!" as he was leaning against the door, the microbots ripped it off, causing Hiro to drop out of the speeding car. Tadashi screamed. Hiro's nose was inches from the moving ground when he stopped falling. He looked back up with wide eyes and saw that Baymax had grabbed him just in time. Baymax pulled Hiro back into the seat and strapped the seatbelt around him.

"Seatbelts save lives," he informed. "Buckle up every time." Tadashi only groaned from his near heart attack. _Thank God Baymax was there._ He thought as he tried to ease his panicking heart.

The car continued down the road, jumping with every little bump and hill. They were nearing train tracks and the lights were flashing and the bells were ringing, signaling an oncoming train, but Gogo made no effort to slow down in the slightest.

"Whoa whoa whoa what are you doing what are you doing?!" Wasabi panicked. Gogo pulled the brake again and burst through the track barriers, the train coming by seconds later. Hiro looked out the hole the missing door made and looked at the train that was rapidly moving next to the van. He watched with large eyes as Yokai slowly came up from behind the train, keeping up. He turned his sharp yellow eyes back at Hiro, and only Hiro. Hiro felt sick to his stomach. He didn't like this feeling. His trance was broken when the car reeled to the left and smaller street.

"Did we lose him?" Honey Lemon asked in a hopeful voice.

"LOOK OUT!" Wasabi bellowed. Thousands of microbots flanked the right side of the car and began to surround it on all sides.

"Baymax," Hiro called out. "Hold on!" The healthcare robot did as instructed, tucking his head into his body. The microbots continued to swirl around the vehicle, threatening to encase the van completely, but Gogo urged the car forward. _Come one, just a little more_.

"We're not gonna make it!" Wasabi shouted.

"We're gonna make it!" Honey called out in a determined voice. They continued to go back and forth. Microbots suddenly flooded into the car and swallowed Hiro's body. "Tadashi!" he screeched. The seatbelt was ripped out and the microbots began to tug him out of the car.

"Hiro!" Tadashi reached out frantically to Hiro and grabbed his hand. Fear was written all over Hiro's face. It scared Tadashi. Hiro shouldn't look that scared, ever. He tried to pull Hiro towards him, but even when Fred and Honey Lemon tried to help, the microbots only pulled back harder. At that moment, the van burst through the tunnel of microbots and slammed back onto the ground. The impact caused Tadashi's body to get thrown up into the air, causing his head to slam into Baymax's body that was sticking in through the car. Stunned, he tried to shake the fuzziness from his head. He heard Hiro shout out again. Tadashi looked back at the empty front seat…Empty?

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted out. He turned around and looked back. Tadashi felt his heart stop beating. Hiro was there, engulfed up to his neck by the microbots next to Yokai. Hiro was shouting, shouting for Tadashi to save him. They were getting farther away "No no no! Let him go you bastard!" Tadashi roared as he punched the back window. Gogo slammed on the brakes, trying to get the car to stop, but it was too late.

The car continued to skid towards the end of a boardwalk.

"HIRO!" Tadashi let out one last desperate cry. The van hit the water. They all sank into the depths of the cold water. All of them, except Hiro.

!~

Uh oh, another cliffy! Do you guys hate me or love me? No but seriously, sorry if some stuff in this chapter doesn't make any sense. I tried to add in some comical/happy stuff in it, ya know?

Also, the kidnapping part could have been better, but what are you gonna do, right?

 ***Unfortunately, I am going on a trip to visit family for 3 weeks, meaning I won't be able to work on the story until I return on August 12.** I am very sorry, but you guys will have to be patient!*

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4-Beginnings

_Hello my lovelies I have returned! Did you miss me? (Don't answer that)_

 _I don't want to stall your reading any longer, so_ _I wrote an explanation at the end of this chapter_ _, so if you're curious with my life or why I didn't update for so long and such and such feel free to read it after._

 _Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I don't own "Big Hero 6". If I did I'd be a happy duck in a pond of bread._

 _So without any more rambling, I tell the tale… Enjoy_

 **Chapter 4-Beginnings**

* * *

 _Tadashi gripped the small hand is his slightly larger one. There was an overcast in the sky, the clouds blocking out the sun. The service ended almost an hour ago, but the two Hamada brothers remained where they were. He looked down at Hiro, who was crying in an eerie silence. This bothered Tadashi. Usually when the little three year-old cried, he was loud and full of emotion, but not this time. Hiro simply stared forward with a blank face and dead eyes as fat tears continuously streamed down his chubby cheeks. "Hiro," Tadashi started uneasily. "Please, say something."_

"… _Kaa-san and Daddy* are never coming back…" Hiro whispered. He continued to stare at the headstone in front of him. "They're gone."_

" _Hiro…" Tadashi bent down so he was at eye-level with his little brother and cupped his small face with his hands. "I'm still here." It was with that simple phrase that Hiro's emotionless face contorted into one with sadness and misery. He started to hiccup and whimper, and then he cried, LOUDLY._

" _NII-CHAN!" Hiro buried his face into the seven year-old's chest and continued to sob over the loss of his beloved parents. Tadashi rubbed soothing and gentle circles on Hiro's small back and held him, allowing him to finally cry out._

" _I'll always be here for you Hiro, I'm not going anywhere." he kissed the top of Hiro's head as his own eyes started to water. "I'll always protect you, no matter what…"_

Tadashi's head broke above the surface of the cold ocean water, gasping for much needed air. He could hear the others do the same shortly after him. As they all coughed seawater out of their lungs while gripping onto a floating Baymax, Tadashi turned his head this way and that, but his heart sank when he realized that there was no one else out in the night. The masked man was gone, and he took Hiro with him. Tadashi clenched his hands and squeezed his eyes. _This can't be happening, someone PLEASE tell me this isn't happening. WHY COULDN'T I PROTECT HIM?!_ Everyone looked at him with concern. They couldn't say anything to make him feel better. Luckily Baymax's voice chimed in.

"Your injuries require my attention, and your body temperatures are low."

"We should get out of here." Tadashi told everyone. _The sooner I'm out of the water the sooner I can find Hiro._

"I know a place." Fred informed the group.

After some walking, the gang was beyond cold. Even the summer night air felt cold on their wet skin. They all tried their best to preserve their body heat. Looking around, Honey Lemon didn't recognize the area of the city that they were in and voiced her thought. "Where are we?" Fred suddenly turned right and to everyone's horror, started walking up the white marble steps of a large, fancy mansion.

"Fred," Tadashi said with chattering teeth. "Where are you going?"

He simply looked back, confused. "Ooooh!" he said, realization written on his face. "Welcome to mi casa! That's French for 'front door'."

"It's really… not." Honey said with a sad face.

"Listen, Nitwit," an angry Gogo began. "a lunatic in a mask JUST tried to kill us. I'm not in the mood fo-" the front door opened and a nicely dressed, poised butler stepped out, interrupting Gogo's rant.

"Welcome home, Master Fredrick." he said in a proper tone to the beanie-wearing comic lover…Wait, what?

"Heathcliff, my man!" Fred exclaimed happily. It was obvious the two were familiar with each other, which was unbelievable. The others could only stare with their mouths open. Even Baymax tilted his head in confusion. "Come on in guys, we'll be safe in here." Everyone filed in through the door in a single line, Tadashi in the back. He watched with mild amusement when Baymax fist-bumped Heathcliff and droned out 'Ba-la-la-la-la-la-la'. _Hiro must have taught him that._ Tadashi clenched his fist at the thought of his baby brother.

They all continued through the mansion and eventually made it to Fred's… bizarre room. While everyone else was commenting on the decorations, Tadashi went straight to a table that had printer paper and a cup of pencils. He immediately began to list any physical traits he could remember on the masked man. _About 5''6 to 6 feet tall, male, slight muscular build probably a full-fledged adult… He needed to be on the night of the showcase to know about the microbots, so maybe that can narrow down any suspects._ Tadashi put the pencil down. After Hiro's performance, he had been interviewed by a news anchor. Everyone in the city had heard about the microbots. It would be near impossible to try to match body types with all the men in the entire city. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're body temperature is still low." Baymax said behind him.

"Yeah…" Tadashi replied half-heartily. He felt the soft robot lean against and begin to warm him up with his built-in heaters. All the others piled on, sighing and sinking into the warm marshmallow. While the heat did feel amazing, Tadashi didn't want to feel comfortable. He wanted to DO something, but what?

"It seems you are distressed." Baymax informed him as he continued to warm everyone up. "What seems to be the problem?"

Tadashi sighed. "That masked man… he's gone and I don't know a single thing about him."

"If you are seeking information on the male individual from before, perhaps I can be of some assistance. His blood type is AB-, and he weighs approximately 173 pounds. However, I am sensing great amounts of emotional imbalance and distress. Diagnosis: acute stress disorder, high risk of cardiovascular disease, and emotional instability." Baymax finished off. Tadashi turned back and stared at his robot with a dangling jaw.

"You scanned him?"

"Yes, it is my job to scan my patients." The wheels in Tadashi's head started turning when Fred spoke up.

"I think we can narrow it down to a single prime suspect…" he said with a thoughtful look.

"What do you mean?"

"The person who took Hiro most likely needed him along with the microbots, and who was the man who wanted the microbots super badly?" Fred took a dramatic pause, snatching the T.V. remote from the couch and switched it on. On the screen was a documentary on Krei Tech. "Allistar Krei!" he finished.

"That… actually makes sense." Wasabi commented with disbelief.

"He seemed to be really upset when Hiro told him no at the showcase…" Tadashi pondered out loud. His mind wandered back to what Professor Callaghan had said to Hiro about Krei on the night of the showcase.

" _I wouldn't trust Krei Tech with your microbots, or anything."_

"We have to go confront him." he told everyone.

"How?" Gogo asked. "There's no way anyone is going to let a bunch of college kids waltz into a multi-million company and as soon as Krei sees us, he'll know we're alive and take care of us ourselves." Even though this was true, Tadashi wasn't going to let it stop him.

"Then we'll confront him when he's not working as Allistar Krei, but as 'Yokai'. It would be too risky to take Hiro or the microbots at the Krei Tech building, so he most likely has a second hidden location…" Tadashi stated as he began pacing. He looked up and saw one of Fred's many robot figures and picked it up, studying it. It had a large head piece that resembled a large scanner. This gave him an idea. "Baymax scanned him already, so his information is already stored into Baymax's hard drive. To find him, I'll just scan the whole city and find a match. I just have to upgrade Baymx's sensor." Tadashi put the robot back on the shelf and saw his friends' reflections on a glass case. "Actually, if we're gonna catch this guy, we all need some upgrades." he said as he turned and faced the others.

"Wait, upgrade who now?" Wasabi asked.

"Those who have suffered a loss and are stressed require support from friends and loved ones." Baymax informed.

Fred started to bounce in his seat with uncontained excitement. "Haha! Ok, I like where this is heading!"

"We can't go against that guy, we're nerds!" Wasabi exclaimed.

"Tadashi we want to help," Honey Lemon said gently. "But we're just, _us._ "

"No," Tadashi said with a determined look and will. "We can be _way_ more."

Gogo walked up and looked at her friends with an equally determined look. "Hiro Hamada is our friend too. He's grown on all of us." she looked at all the others again, seeing a new spark in all of their eyes and with a firm nod, looked back to Tadashi. "We're in."

Fred jumped up from his seat on the couch in excitement. "Can you feel it? You guys, do you feel this? Our origin story begins… WE'RE GONNA BE HUGE!"

 _My head hurts… why is my face so cold?_ Hiro slowly opens his eyes and blinked the blurriness away. He was lying on a stainless metal floor. It felt icy against his body. When his vision became clear, he took note that the rest of the room had metal for all the walls and ceiling. It was about the size of the living room at Aunt Cass's apartment. The wall opposite from him there was a single metal door with a red light above it. Tucked in a corner beside the door was a simple desk and chair set with a rather large, silver briefcase. Hiro slowly pushed himself up off the ground and felt something foreign on his neck when he moved. Touching it, he felt it was made of a sturdy material that couldn't be easily broken, but it was flexible enough for him to move his head while it still fit snuggly around his neck. He could feel something from the collar pricking the back of his neck, where his spine was. There wasn't a clasp of a buckle, meaning something else was the only way to take it off. Hiro hated this. It was suffocating and it was terrifying. What was the collar for? To make sure he didn't try to escape from wherever he was? And more importantly… What happened to everyone? His head started to pound again as he forced any fuzziness in his conscious, trying to remember the events from before. _I was taken… my microbots… the pier…!_ Hiro's heart sank to his stomach and he began to feel sick. Wasabi's van crashed into the ocean, with everyone in it. He was screaming and flailing around so much the masked man hit him on the back of his head to knock him out. What if they weren't able to survive? Hiro shook his head and immediately regretted the action when his throbbed in protest. _No, they did survive. There's no doubt about it._ He had to stay hopeful. Looking around again, he saw a total of 4 cameras in the corners of the room, all with red blinking lights right by the large lenses. He looked at one right in the lens.

"Where am I?" he demanded. The camera only replied with the same blinking light. Hiro frowned. He got up on his feet and walked up the door. He knocked on it. _Solid._ There was no chance of him breaking it down on his own. There was no knob, meaning it opened from the outside only. The red overhead light meant it was currently locked, and that it used electricity, so that meant either a code or a card key was needed to operate the door. Hiro sighed. He walked away from the door and over to the desk. The briefcase only had a button. No key or combination were needed. Curiosity winning, Hiro pushed the button.

The briefcase's lid opened all the way. From the lid, 2 smaller screens unfolded from a center screen. The bottom of the case had a keyboard. All in all, it was a pretty hi-tech three-screen computer. _I don't know why they would leave this here, but I'm not gonna question it._ Hiro reached towards the computer, ready to send a distress signal to Tadashi when he heard the door slide open and heavy footsteps enter the room. He didn't have time to blink when he felt a large hand grab the hood to his jacket and yank him away from the computer. He fell onto the metal floor hard, and felt the wind get knocked out from his lungs. Coughing, he glared up at the masked man.

"Finally decided to show up?" he growled. Standing back up, he demanded "Where am I? WHY am I here?" his frustration only grew when the masked man only responded with silence. The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a smart phone and switched to a video before showing it the Hiro. The video was from the day of the showcase, and it was the news interview Hiro had after his presentation.

' _So, how did you get every single microbot to follow your directions?'_

' _I programmed each bot with a software of my own design that allows the microbots to receive and follow the signal the neurotransmitter releases. Kind of like how a television set is programmed to only respond to the remote control it's paired with.'_

' _Incredible!'_ The masked man paused the video and put the phone back into his pocket and looked back at Hiro, who just stared back.

"So what?" he questioned. Yokai pointed to the fourteen year-old and back to the computer. Then it clicked. "You want me to recreate my software program. Is that it?" When Yokai nodded, Hiro scowled. "And what makes you think I'll do that?" Suddenly, Yokai grabbed the front of Hiro's shirt and slammed his back into one of the metal walls. The movement made Hiro dizzy and the impact made him grit his teeth in pain. He felt the hand holding his shirt shake in anger. Hiro stared back at Yokai's yellow eyes with a look of defiance.

"No." he spat out at the mask. He was thrown to the ground again. He scrambled back to his feet once more and turned back to Yokai. "I will NOT ever help you, so go ahead and do your worst." He gritted out. Hiro watched as the masked man shook in anger. He reached into his pocket again, but instead of his phone, he pulled out a small remote of some sort. Hiro looked at it, wondering what it was for. Then Yokai pressed a button on the remote.

Hiro heard the collar around his small neck beep. "Huh?" He questioned. Suddenly, Hiro's eyes widened and fell the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. He couldn't register what was happening. It felt like his body was exploding from the inside out. No, it felt like knives were stabbing his organs before shredding them apart… No, it felt like his blood was boiling, cooking his body from the inside. He didn't know how to describe it. It was just so painful. He clawed at the collar, desperate for the pain to stop. It didn't budge. He panicked. His throat started to feel raw from the constant screams. Then it stopped all at once. Hiro panted and coughed. He was shaking in a cold sweat. _W-what happened? What the heck was that?_ He felt perfectly fine now. There were no traces that he was experiencing excruciating torture two seconds ago. With wide, unfocused eyes, he turned his gaze back to Yokai. "What did you do to me?" To his surprise, Yokai actually answered.

"You feel something poking the back of your neck correct?" He let Hiro give a shaky nod before continuing. "That needle allows the collar to connect to your spinal cord. When I push this button," Yokai pushed the button again and Hiro doubled over in pain once again. "It send signals down your spine and to your nerves that are the similar to pain signals. Pushing this button lets me stop the signals." Yokai pushed the other button and Hiro felt the pain stop once again. "It lets you feel pain without actually getting hurt, although I'm not sure what would happen if I kept it on continuously for over of two hours. It could possibly destroy your nerves or begin to cause actual damage. This model is not perfect, but it gets the job done."

Hiro kept breathing out in gasps before he could actually manage to speak. "My microbots…Why…?" he panted out. His voice sounded raspy and it hurt to talk.

"Why I need them and what I am trying to accomplish is none of your concern. You only need to worry about recreating your software." Yokai growled out in a deep voice.

Hiro looked back at the computer on the desk. He breathed in a deep breath before letting it out. Once again, he stood up in front to Yokai. Steeling his eyes and clenching his hands into tight fists, Hiro replied. "No."

Yokai shook his head. "Very well." He pushed the button.

It was the next morning and Tadashi and the others were back at his garage trying to upgrade Baymax's sensor. As they were working, Tadashi frowned when he relized something. _Once I get the sensor ready, then what? That guy still has the microbots. We can't exactly go head to head against him…_ While he was thinking, Tadashi accidentally bumped into Hiro's desk in the garage and knocked over a couple of notebooks. As he picked them up off the floor, Tadashi stopped and looked at one of them. It was already opened to a page with a sketch of Baymax and written at the top in Hiro's messy handwriting was 'Baymax 2.0'. The page was covered in sketches and designs of what looked like an advanced version of the first armor Baymax wore at the docks.

"Whatcha looking at?" Fred asked peering over Tadashi's shoulder.

"Sketches that Hiro drew…" the armor had a lot of pretty impressive stuff. Thrusters, wings… Tadashi turned the page. By this time everyone, including Baymax, was peering over the Hamada's shoulder. These sketches were different. They had magnetic suspension wheels that were similar to the ones on Gogo's bike, except the ones in the sketch were attached to boots, making them look similar to rollerblades. The page was titled 'Gogo'. Turning the page again, more impressive plans were drawn out. Arm gauntlets that could create plasma in the form of a blade (titled 'Wasabi'), a purse with a built in chemistry set and could produce balls that created chemical reactions when thrown (titled 'H. Lemon), and surprisingly enough, a flaming lizard suit with bionic boots (titled 'Fredzilla). Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred all smiled. They all felt happy and honored that they inspired such amazing robotics for the little genius. This feeling only increased their desire to rescue Hiro. Tadashi turned the page and saw another sketch. This one wasn't titled yet since it was still in the making, but Tadashi could tell it was supposed to be compatible to 'Baymax 2.0'. Tadashi furrowed his brows and brought up a hand to stroke his chin.

"Oh, that's his thinking face." Wasabi commented. Sure enough, Tadashi looked up at the others with a bright look in his eyes.

"Guys, I have an idea."

It had been hours since Hiro woke up. He wished he never did. Yokai stood behind Hiro as he clicked away on the keyboard. Hiro couldn't stop shaking. Even though the collar wasn't activated, it was like he could still feel the pain. After he refused Yokai's demands once again, Yokai had relentlessly turned the remote on and off, torturing Hiro and filling the room with his screams and begs to stop. Sometimes the collar was activated for a couple of seconds, sometimes for thirty minutes. Luckily, it was never on for longer than two hours, but it wasn't like Hiro was going to thank Yokai for that. Unable to take any more pain, Hiro gave in. He felt disgusted with himself. It made him feel weak, pathetic. Each 'click' and 'clack' of the keyboard keys made him cringe with anger.

"I knew it would eventually see things my way, Hiro." Yokai said. Hiro could hear the smirk behind his masked face. Hiro bit the inside of his cheek until the metallic taste of blood flooded over his tongue. It hurt, but it was the only thing keeping him from lashing out again. He couldn't stand himself right now. He stopped typing. He was getting angrier. He shouldn't be doing this. He HAD to stop. The collar beeped again and Hiro tensed. _No…_ The pain started again.

"GAAAAAAAH!" he bellowed as he tried clawing at the collar. "STOP! TAKE IT OFF! MAKE IT STOP!" The pain only increased, as did his screams. "PLEASE!" Yokai let this go on for a little longer before he switched it off. Hiro hunched over, twitching and letting out groans of pain. Even though it was only about ten seconds, it felt like an hour.

"Type." Yokai commanded. "Or do you want me to leave it on for an hour again?" his voice sounded like ice. Hiro shuddered. It didn't feel like an hour. It had felt like an eternity. It made Hiro want to die right then and there. He bit his lip, tears forming in corner of his eyes as he regretfully resumed typing. "Good."

The sounds of the keyboard echoed in the room.

 _Aunt Cass_

 _ **CLICK**_

 _Gogo_

 _ **CLACK**_

 _Wasabi_

 _ **CLICK**_

 _Honey Lemon_

 _ **CLACK…**_ _**click.**_ Hiro saved the software.

 _Nii-chan…_

Yokai shut the computer and left the room with it, leaving Hiro alone in the cold, metal room. He let out a shaky sob and pressed his palms into his eyes.

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

*I used both the Japanese and English words for this part because there is a mixed family at my church and their kids use both languages to address their parents I think it's the cutest thing I ever heard.

 **Ok, sooo there's the chapter, FINALLY. Allow me to explain what was up. *AHEM AHEM***

 **After I returned from my overseas vacation, jetlag had a death grip on me and I was also spending that entire rest of the week with my best friend that I've known for 8 years because she was going across the country to go to school. So I was pretty bummed out.**

 **Then** **I** **started school on August 17. It is my freshman year in college, so it was like *WABAM* all up in my face. It took me a while to finally get settled. I also took up boxing so some days I have lessons right after my classes. I'm busier now… *cries* This unfortunately means I won't be able to update as often as I hope, BUUUUT I have time between classes, so I will use that time to type up the chapters using my flash drive and the computer labs on campus. (I did that for 2 days straight for you guys. 3 ) So whoop. I'll try to do that as often as I can.**

 **This chapter might seem weird in some parts, but I actually like it. Sorry if it doesn't seem long enough. I wanted to update ASAP to make up for the wait. If you have any questions about this chapter, feel free the message me. And again, *Serious beating to come* in later chapters.**

 **Thank you to all the loyal people who waited and for all the favs, follows, and reviews. They really meant a lot to me!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Author's Note (sorry)

Hello everyone, it's 'Open l l Door'. I am sorry to say that _**THIS IS NOT A STORY UPDATE, BUT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE.**_ I know, it's been about a YEAR since I updated, but a lot has happened since then. My friend who moved across the country visited, and we had a bit of a spat, but it was nothing like before. I actually thought I was losing a friend of 8 years. I was wrong, but the thought of not being friends with her any more didn't really bother be as much as I thought it would, so that got me thinking. Not only that, but school was getting difficult as the months went by… As I had stated in the end of the last chapter, I was starting my freshman year of college. THAT SH*T IS NO JOKE. I struggled, but conquered! I have also been getting more involved with my church. Since I am no longer a youth student, I decided to become kind of like a leader? I basically help out with planning retreats and scheduling all sorts of different things for the youth kids. It's a little difficult, but I really liked it.

ANYWAY, before I realized it, the spring semester of school was starting, and my free time of writing my story was gone. *insert face-palm* This is also where it gets a bit depressing. Throughout my high school life, my mom was always comparing me to my older sister. My mom never knew how much it bugged me because I never told her, so I don't blame her. But because of that, I have developed a fear of not being good enough. If I make a mistake, I tend to freak out to extreme levels. I want to say I am a bit emotionally unstable, for lack of a better term? But that's not right either (Sorry if I insulted anyone, it was NOT my intention). I'm relatively a happy-go-lucky person, but if I ever get angry of sad, it's to an extreme, as in I get a bit hysterical and it makes me do things to myself. I'm not gonna beat around to bush, but I had cut myself a lot. The reason why I'm mentioning this is because it happened again during my spring semester of college. I was failing a class and I was freaking out the fact that I was _failing_ and was _messing up_. I got depressed again, so those couple of months was just a big 'ol NO. But I talked to my older brother and sister and they really helped me. I dropped the class in time and I did really well in my other classes. I was really happy.

After that semester ended, I was busy with a church summer retreat. Then after that, was taking a summer class and a lab. THOSE required a lot of attention, especially since they were trying to put in 5 months of lessons within a couple of weeks. On another note, I passed those classes as well (whoop).

And now to present day, I start school again on the 15th, so I'm trying to make sure I'm ready and have everything I need and I probably won't be able to update because I really need to focus this time around.

I'm sorry I never really got around to updating my story, but I want you guys to know, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. I will be continuing it and I WILL be finishing it no matter what. So please, don't give up on this story. Getting notified of the favorites, follows, and reviews really made me happy. I will try to make time to write. I want to thank everyone who has read this. If you have any questions, please PM me and I will answer all and any. Thank you again.

(Also, not gonna lie, but I was also getting distracted with _Undertale_ since it had just been released around that time.. _._ No shame. ;P )

*Edit: 8/8/16, 11:53pm- Sorry Since I didn't really take the time to check and edit this author's note, I didn't realize that I forgot to mention more about updating. Since I was working a little bit on the story before, there is about 2 pages of it done. It's not much, but I at least know what the chapter will be about. I'm hoping to get it done in October since that will give me some time to get situated in school and to finish and revise the next chapter.

Thank You all again for the patience and kindness you all have given me! 3


End file.
